el secreto bien guardado
by Pamela753
Summary: no hay mucho que explicar los mismo personajes y esta vez cambie algo la historia pero unos de esos personajes tiene un secreto que a ninguno le conto a nadie hasta una llamada que lo complica todo quienes seran?. les dejo el suspenso.
1. chapter 1

El secreto bien

Guardado:

Tai: de que se tratará la historia?

Matt: no se tai

Sora: que misterio sera?

Izzy: como diría gennai no lo se chicos

Jou: mejor dejemos esto aquí no sabemos que puede pasar

Ken: jou tienes razón no deberíamos seguir con esto chicos

Yolei: de que se tratara?

Kari: sigamos leyendo entonces?

Davis: yo diría que sigamos con esto chicos

Cody: yo diría que no chicos

Davis: vamos no debe ser algo grave

Mimi: yo diría que no chicos

Takeru: perdon por llegar tarde de que me perdí?

Todos : hola takeru

Matt: donde estabas takeru?

Takeru: ah? estaba ocupado

Kari: así con quien?

Takeru: con una amiga kari

Todos: que?

Davis: es tu novia?

Takeru: que no es mi novia davis y a vos que te pasa kari?

Kari: a mi nada takeru

Takeru: ah bueno y que es eso chicos?

Tai: es sobre una historia misteriosa

Takeru: ah bueno creo que no le va a gustar la historia

Tai: por?

Takeru: mejor no hablo más

Kari: porque decís eso takeru?

Takeru: eh?

Kari: no te hagas el tonto decirme lo que pasa aquí takeru?

Takeru: yo no me hago el tonto kari! Lo que pasa es que se trata mas de mi por eso dijo

Todos: que?

Matt: enserio takeru?

Takeru: si, matt

Tai: eso es bueno ó malo?

Takeru: creó que no es ni malo ni bueno tai

Tai: osea es complicado?

Takeru: un poco complicado es la historia

izzy: bueno vamos a leer ó no chicos?

Todos: si izzy

izzy: bueno aquí vamos


	2. capitulo n1 la llamada inesparada:

Capítulo uno: la llamada inesperada

Ya había pasado dos años de la ultima a aventura y todos estaban volviendo a la normalidad hasta un llamado inesperado quien era.?

Mientras en la casa de los Takaishi suena el teléfono:

sra Takaishi: takeru, podes atender el teléfono? Porque estoy ocupada

Takeru: si, esta bien mama

Hola?

?: hola takeru como estas?

Takeru: que? Alex eres tu?

Alex: claro quien va a ser tonto soy yo

Takeru: como te va hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos

Alex: si, era para decirte que voy a Japón así paso unos días allá

Takeru: a bueno cuándo venís para acá?

Alex: mañana llegó a Japón que seria a temprano

Takeru: ah, bueno después pasa me bien el horario de llegada a Japón si

Alex: bueno esta bien saluda a nuestra madre después hablamos takeru adiós

Takeru: adiós alex

sra Takaishi: quien eran takeru?

Takeru: ah, si era alex vendrá mañana a Japón para pasar unos días

sra Takaishi: bueno pues tendría que preparar la habitación?

takeru: deja mama eso lo hago yo pero?

sra Takaishi: pero que takeru?

Takeru: yo nunca le dije a los chicos que tengo otro hermano por a colmo es un gemelo

sra Takaishi: bueno sabíamos que tarde ó temprano iba pasar

Takeru: si lo se mama ah te manda saludos

sra Takaishi: bueno me voy al trabajo si

Takeru: si mama

Salgo del departamento y me voy a juntar con los chicos.

Así termina el primer capítulo.

Ken: ok, no entendí nada

Yolei: al aparecer takeru tiene otro hermano?

Sora: otro hermano pero que?

Mimi: no se que decir

Davis: lo que me faltaba

Matt: yo no se que decir

Takeru: yo menos

Kari: que?

Tai: no me digas que así termina el primer capitulo

izzy: sebe que si tai

Jou: esto no me lo esperaba chicos

Cody: yo menos


	3. capitulo n2: la llegada de el

Capítulo n2: la llegada de el :

Residencia Takaishi:

Suena el teléfono otra vez

Takeru: hola quien habla?

Alex: hablo yo takeru

Takeru: ah, hola alex como te va

Alex: yo voy bien era para avisarte que voy a llegar como la una del mediodía

Takeru: ok, yo te voy a esperar en el airopuerto

Alex: ok, te veo allá takeru

Takeru cuelga el teléfono y piensa como le va a decir a los chicos

Takeru: y a hora que hago ya se me va a ocurrir algo

Un tiempo después llega la hora de ir al airopuerto:

Takeru: vamos porque demoran

Después de varios minutos sale el

Takeru: alex!

Alex: takeru!

Este chico era como takeru pelo color rubio piel blanca pero lo único diferente son los ojos takeru lo tiene celeste en cambio alex los tiene de color verde claro.

Takeru: cuanto tiempo sin verte

Alex: a mi también me alegra de verte takeru , como están nuestros padres y matt?

Takeru: ellos se encuentran bien mama es la única que sabe papa y matt no saben que viniste a Japón

alex: ah, bueno sera una linda sorpresa para ellos no

Takeru: la verdad que si (pienso para muchos va a hacer una sorpresa)

Alex: te encuestas bien?

Takeru: ah, lo siento si me encuentro bien vamos a casa?

Alex: ok, vamos takeru.

Salen del airopuerto y se dirigen a la casa de takeru.

Así termina el segundo capítulo el próximo episodio los chicos se van a enterar del hermano misterioso de takeru.


End file.
